Rise of Kalin Darcy
it's been 7 years since the night he first flying and got his cutie mark, After the Night of Twilight's Birthday is ruined by Moondrop who's at the cloudsdale for his final exams feeling nervous. Okay, I Can do this, i can do this! Once i can finish my flight test Said Moondrop who feeling worried and scared about the final test he's going to take. The instructor walked forwards again as the three judges simply pointed down and started shuffling papers around. Speaking loudly, as if nothing had happened, he called out again. “Moondrop. Clear, Fly, Fall, Complete.” Okay, Moondrop feared and starting up to the proper altitude, hovered and closed his wings. He Gasped and he's started plummeting, down towards the clouds and counted breathlessly. One... Two...THREE! I'm doing it! Yes im finally doing it! he said very happly doing it and fly back to the collsseum. The instructor run towards him and very proud, Moondrop! congratulations you Passed! Moondrop very happy and decide to fly toward the castle after Princess Celestia want to have a talk with him after she reveals that she sent him a Letter that saids To my son Moondrop, I would be very grateful if you would come up, alone, to Canterlot to visit me this weekend. It is very important that you arrive and if you dont want to talk that's fine. '' ''Your Foster Mother, Princess Celestia Moondrop arrived to canterlot Then he ran into Princess Luna. Luna trotted happily down the paved road, greeting anypony she saw, who all simply stared, looks of shock and wonder plastered on their face. Turning her head, Luna managed to catch sight of Moondrop. “Moondrop! We are so pleased to-” her voice suddenly boomed, echoing through the city, before she managed to calm down, “Um, I mean. Moondrop, it is so good to see you, my sister told me to be expecting you. ”“Really? Um, did she happen to say why she invited me up here?” Moondrop questioned, feeling a hint of nervousness sneak into his head. “Well, no actually. All I know is that it must be very important. he even allowed me the duty of raising and setting the sun today,” Luna explained, “I think the reason she wants to meet with you must be very important.” Oh…okay…” Moondrop muttered, his nervousness growing a bit. “Well I hope you and my sister have a good time together, bye!” all smiles, the younger princess walked away, leaving Moondrop much more worried than before. “Calm down Moondrop, just remember what your old friend said if she so mad at you, you'll run away. The Princess cares about you, I’m sure she just want a…slumber party…yeah,” Moondrop tried to convince himself, unsuccessfully. Realizing he didn’t have anywhere to go,he took a deep breath and headed onward. Soon, he found himrself in front of the doors to the Princess’s chamber, and he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. He would raise a hoof, stop, take another turn around the room, and then try again. Around the sixth or seventh attempt, a voice called out from the room. He felt so nervous if She banished twilight forever after she punished him last night. So then He ran away out of canterlot after his nightmare will be come true someday, he flew in the air in fear and panicing after discovering Celestia will banish twilight forever. I Gotta Get outta equestria forever! Said Moondrop in fear and scared. I DONT WANT CELESTIA TO FIND ME! I WISH I DONT WANT TO COME BACK! huh? But then a mysterious cloud appeared and shocking Moondrop in fear and scared. The Cloud grabbed Moondrop and about to eat him Oh no.... Not the cloud! Please! No! said Moondrop feeling scared after getting grabbed by the cloud. NOOOOOOOOOOO! and then the Storm has disappeared with Moondrop and Celestia didnt know where he is and Founded out that he's afraid to come here and thinking that she'll banished twilight forever which is his worst nightmare but then She Founded out that Moondrop has Disappeared somewhere far beyond time and space. But then Moondrop woke up in another place. Man... that was a good nap, Huh? Where am i... Wha.... Wait a Minute! Said Moondrop looking at his hands. WHOA!!! Arms, i got my arms! this is awesome! Moondrop is so exciting that his wish comes true and look at himself and he's not in equestria anymore. Where am i? asked Moondrop who founded out that he's in another world. I Think i can look around a bit. So then Moondrop look around inside of the school and decide to look around the school and see the humans who looks just like everypony he knew. so then While he's while he's looking around and heard a voice, Now! TELL ME WHERE IS MY ORB! said the mysterious man who's angry at the girl who has a light pink hair. Please... it's not belong to you! said a girl's voice. oh really?! because i'm going to stab you again if i...! said the man angrily talking at girl. That's enough you Jerk! said Moondrop inturped the Man. What did you say?! Ask the Man. I Said, That's Enough! anwsered Moondrop, Get lost or i'll use my knife! Fine! you win this time! said the Man who walked away. Thank you. said the Girl who's being nice to her. No Problem girl, I'm new here in this school, my Dad transferred me here. said Moondrop. I'm Moondrop. "I'm.....Fluttershy." said the Girl. uh, What did you said? asked Moondrop who's confused. "I'm.....Fluttershy." said the Girl who saying her name again to Moondrop. Fluttershy, huh? Good name. Said Moondrop. Who was that guy anyway? His name is Kalin Darcy, He was Callie's Evil Twin Brother. Kalin Darcy? Is he the one who want to conquer your school? ask Moondrop. You can say that said Fluttershy. Besides he's the leader of the camp not far from here and he want all the orbs. and He's very Smart and evil. Wow, I never know that. Said Moondrop after Fluttershy reveals that Kalin Darcy is very Evil. Moondrop is it? I Think you must talk to Principal Celestia. Said Fluttershy. Hmmm, I can tell her that im a new student, Okay i'll do it. said Moondrop who accept to talk to the Principal. Talk about what? said the School Principal. Her Skin is Light heliotropeish gray and her Hair Light cerulean, Light turquoise, very light cobalt blue which very Pale helotrope and finally her eyes Pale, Light grayish magenta. She's very Wise, Fair and Kind. Fluttershy, you know the bell rang. Said Principal Celestia. I'm Late! Nice to meet you Moondrop! Said Fluttershy head towards class. Moondrop, is it? asked Principal Celestia Yeah, I'm Moondrop. I attended here before i stop kalin. Said Moondrop Yes, I heard him too, I was trying to fire him, otherwise i dont know, he's maybe mean to all of us. Said Principal Celesta who's very confused about Kalin. Wow. I Didn't know. Said Moondrop who didnt know Besides Callie was a really nicest teacher, she passed away 7 years ago so now, i need to make you a deal. Said Principal Celestia after mentioning Callie and offering Moondrop. Moondrop's very confused after Celestia announcing that she'll make a deal. Go On. Said Moondrop while talking to celestia. Help me Fire Kalin and I'll let your first day of school said Principal Celestia offers but then Moondrop laughs that he thoughs that Celestia is joking. Come on! Do you're thinking that i'm doing this for the whole school? Asked Moondrop. No! No! i'm doing this for the school. It's Okay. Deal? Said Celestia offering Moondrop a handshake Deal. Said Moondrop accepted Celestia's offering. While walking in the halls, Category:Fanfiction